1. Field
The following description relates to a Computer Aided Diagnosis (CAD) apparatus and method for supporting detection and display of a region of interest based on a region of interest (ROI) size transition model.
2. Description of Related Art
In the medical diagnosis field, ultrasound images are used to diagnose patients' conditions. Medical practitioners generally apply a probe to a patient's body parts to acquire ultrasound images in real time, check the acquired ultrasound images output to a screen with the naked eye, detect and determine a lesion or a suspected region. If there is a region suspected to include a lesion, medical practitioners move the probe slowly or stop the probe to observe the suspected region.
The computer aided diagnosis (CAD) system analyzes various medical images to detect lesions, and determines whether detected lesions are benign or malignant to provide the diagnosis results to medical practitioners. In a general CAD system, ultrasound imaging diagnosis is performed such that a lesion is first identified using ultrasound, and then is determined by a separate CAD system. Research on the real-time CAD system is currently being conducted where a lesion is detected from ultrasound images acquired in real time to diagnose the lesion.